thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra Chase
Roleplayed by: JaguarStar19 Personality +kind, polite, fun -over prideful, too trusting, strong protective Sierra is generally a nice enough person. She's polite and kind to everyone, unless she has a reason to be rude to them. She loves to be around people, especially if they are playing sports, because Sierra absolutely adores sports. She loves them, and would spend every minute of the day playing them if it weren't for her centurion duties. She also likes to call people by nicknames, she thinks it's more unique and fun. History Victoria met Drake at the Olympic trials. Drake was a sprinter, who had won 5 Olympic medals at the last Olympics and was hoping to gain some more. Victoria was supposedly there for swimming. Drake, saw Victoria and went up to talk to her. The next day was Drake's race. Unfortunately, he fell and sprained his ankle during the race. No Olympics for him. Victoria felt pity for them and took him home. The next day, Victoria vanished. Drake didn't know what had happened to her until about 8 months later until Victoria showed up at their door with a baby. They explained that she was a Roman god and this little baby was her and Drake's child and he needed to raise it. Drake tried to raise Sierra as best he could. He enrolled her in preschool, but that came to a stop when Sierra hit another child and the kid got a concussion. School wasn't any better. Sierra had no friends, and the teachers wouldn't call on her much. The only real escape Sierra had was sports. Once she had a ball in her hand and was running, she was unstoppable. She would come home after a bad day, grab a basketball or a soccer ball or head to the pool, and suddenly the day was a great day. On her 11th birthday, the wolves showed up and escorted her to the wolf house. There they taught her all about Rome and what she needed to survive. She has now been at Camp Jupiter for 4 years. Background General Info Appearence Sierrapic4.png Sierrapic1.png Sierrapic3.png Possessions Pet Eagle Skills Offensive 1. Children of Victoria are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. 2. Children of Victoria can curse another person or group, so that they will not win. Defensive 1. Children of Victoria can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive 1. Children of Victoria are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 2. Children of Victoria have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. 3. Children of Victoria can predict the outcome of a gamble or game, as Nike is the goddess of victory. Supplementary 1. Children of Victoria have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. 2. Children of Victoria have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. 3. Children of Victoria are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. 2 Months After Character is Made 1. Children of Victoria are able to call forth an inspiring battle cry, encouraging allies and causing them to charge forth. While this may give them a temporary offensive bonus, they are also more vulnerable to attack and damage for a short time. 4 Months After Character is Made 1. Children of Victoria have the ability to predict the path of projectiles and dodge them, as well as identifying the weak points of opponents. 6 Months After Character is Made 1. Children of Victoria are able to channel their energy with and create a link to an object, can be a weapon or a sports related item, which causes their next attack with this object to be two times more powerful. Once used, it can not be used again on the object for the remainder of the fight and it drains the user considerably Traits 1. These children are excellent charioteers and horse-riders. 2. Children of Victoria are often athletic and great sportsmen. Relationships Parents Victoria - She has never met her mother, but thinks she's pretty cool. Drake Chase - Sierra admires her father. She thinks he is the greatest person ever, and would do almost anything for him. Rivals/Enemies *Maya Vasilikis *Raiden Aelianus Friends *Phoenix Aelianus *Everyone in the Fifth Cohort every one in the Second Cohort The girls in the First Cohort all the boys in the Forth cohort Category:Children of Victoria Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Green Eyes Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:JaguarStar190 Category:Sierra Chase Category:Centurion Category:American Category:April Birthday Category:Age 15